


Cause Baby You're a Firework

by msharleyquinn85



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beard Burn, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fassy - Freeform, Fireworks, Fourth of July, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Michael Fassbender - Freeform, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, bearded fasssy, ginger bearded fassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msharleyquinn85/pseuds/msharleyquinn85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your friend go to James’s 4th of July party, you didn’t want to go but you knew Michael would be there. One thing leads to another and you end up seeing fireworks all thanks to Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause Baby You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fassy fic so it may not be my best, but I tried my hardest to write a good fic. Also thank you to @magnetobsessed79 for filling my dash with fassy and sparking my muse. fassy and the reader are in their early 30s and live in L.A. in this

You were not in the mood to go to a party much less a party on the 4th of July, but your friend had begged you to go, and when she mentioned it was James’s party and that Michael would be there you couldn’t help but smile and say yes.  
“Michael Fassbender?” you asked  
“Yes Fassbender,” your friend replied while rolling her eyes.  
You may or may not have been harboring just a little itsy bitsy crush on the one and only Michael Fassbender. You couldn’t help it, you had a thing for gingers and he had the most amazing ginger beard.

While getting ready you put a little extra effort into your hair and makeup and some extra thought into your outfit. It was nothing fancy, but it accented you best assets beautifully. Arriving at the party you said hi to your friends and made small talk with them, but you weren’t really interested in what they had to say. You wanted to find Michael. After a few minutes you saw him outside smoking. You started to make your way outside and got about half way out the door before one of your friends whisked you away to talk to a group of friends you hadn’t seen in a while. You tried not to pout as you began to walk towards the. You caught up and eventually managed to get away from them and pursue your search for Michael. Taking a quick look around the house you saw he was nowhere to be found so you decided to go get a drink. You were about to pour yourself some of your favorite whiskey when you felt a hand on the small of your back  
“Hello love,” just hearing that Irish accent made your heart soar.  
“Hi Fassy” you replied turning to face him  
“Where have you been hiding? I haven’t seen you since James’s last party”  
“Oh you know just doing a little of this and a little of that,” you said being coy.  
Michael laughed “Sounds fascinating”  
“It was”  
“Okay so what are we drinking?”  
“Whiskey of course”  
“Of course.” He poured the both of you a glass,handed you yours and then tapped his glass against yours before taking a hefty gulp. You took a smaller drink and watched as he drank, you couldn’t help but stare at his lips and then his beard, imagining what it would be like to run your hands through it as you kissed him. You caught yourself staring and quickly looked away.

“So what have you been up to since I last saw you Fassy?” He cringed at the nickname  
“Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that,” he said flashing you that gorgeous smile of his.  
“Very funny.” You and Michael caught up for real and ended up talking until you started to get chilly and you suggested heading inside. Michael protested at first, but you convinced him by informing him that the football game was on and that Ireland was playing. A group of people had gathered together to watch the game so you and Michael had to squeeze in next to each other on the couch, Michael wrapping his arm around your shoulders as you did. You couldn’t help the shade of pink that crept onto your cheeks as he did. Your friend giving you a knowing smile when she saw.

You watched the game tucked under Michael’s arm until half time when he got up to refill his drink  
“Would you like another drink?”  
“I would love another drink.” As Michael went to get your drinks your friend came over to talk to you.  
“So you and Michael look awful cozy”  
“We’re just watching the game” “  
You may have been watching the game but he was watching you.”  
“Yea okay, we’re just friends, stop trying to play matchmaker.”  
“Okay, but when you guys get together remember who called it.”  
“I’ll make sure we name our first daughter after you.” It was right at that moment that Michael decided to come back with your drinks.  
“What are you two talking about?”  
“Just girl stuff,”  
"So gossip basically”  
“Hey we don’t gossip, we simply share information,” he laughed. The three of you kept talking until the second half of the game. Your friend went back to her spot and Michael slid right back into his spot next to you, his arm going right back around you. Everyone watched the game, but you were unable to focus on it after what your friend has said to you.

After the game ended you all went outside to watch the fireworks. You leaned against the balcony and Michael came up behind you, placing on arm on either side of you.  
“Michael what are you doing?”  
“Just watching the fireworks with my favorite girl,”  
“Since when am I your favorite girl?”  
“Since always,” he said leaning down and placing a firm but gentle kiss on your lips. You could have just about died in that moment. You had fantasised about this moment since you met Michael and it was finally happening. You were on cloud nine and the fireworks going off for the 4th didn’t compare to the ones going off in your head. The two of you pulled away from each other with huge smiles on your faces and you watched the rest of the fireworks wrapped up in Michael’s arms.

After the fireworks only a few people stayed to go night swimming, you stayed but had no intention of going swimming since you didn’t have a bathing suit.  
“ You’re not swimming?” James asked, his Scottish accent making you smile. He just had that affect, our circle of friends called it the Scottish vortex of charm.  
“ No, I don’t have a suit”  
“So, go skinny dipping, everyone else is, and I’m sure Michael wouldn’t mind” You blushed and rolled your eyes.  
“Even if that were true, I wouldn’t skinny dip, everyone might get jealous.”  
“Okay conceited”  
“Hey,” you said slapping his arm gently.  
“Seriously though if you change your mind no one is gonna care”  
“I’ll think about it,” you said getting up to get another drink.

You came back outside and everyone was already in the pool and they were indeed skinny dipping. You decided just to dip your toes in the water and sip your drink. Michael came over to you and you couldn’t help but stare at his chiseled body. “You’re not swimming?”   
“No suit”   
"So"   
“I’m not jumping in with my clothes on or skinny dipping if that’s what you’re suggesting”   
“Party pooper”   
“Sorry” you said kissing him, your hands going to touch his face and that ginger beard of his. Michael took this an opportunity to pick you up and throw you in the pool. “You’re an asshole Fassbender!” you yelled as you came back to the surface. Deciding that it was pointless to keep them on, you rid yourself of your clothes and swam around in your bra and panties. You noticed Michael staring at you so you placed your hand on his shoulders and leaned in as if you were going to kiss him, then dunked him under water instead. As you went to swim away you felt something tug at your leg and you went under.

You spent the rest of the night swimming, drinking, talking to your friends and occasionally making out with Michael. Eventually it was time to go home, you said your goodbyes and thanked James for a great day.  
“So are you and Michael going home together?”  
“James!” you scolded.  
“What? I saw you all over each other”  
“We were hardly all over each other, and no we’re not going home together.”  
“Well either way it’s about time you guys finally hooked up.” You blushed and hugged him goodbye before walking out to your car. Michael was waiting for you when you got there. “Do we have to part way now, want to go back to my place?” You wanted to say no, you weren’t the type of girl to just hook up with someone, but this was Michael Fassbender and you couldn’t help but say yes. You let your friend know that you were leaving with Michael and that she could take your car. She wished you good luck and handed you and condom. You laughed and put the condom in your pocket before making your way back to Michael.

The two of you rode back to his house in silence. You arrived at his house and his lips were on your s as soon as you walked through the front door. He picked you up and laid you on the couch. The two of you wasted no time ridding each other of your clothes. Michael slowly placed open mouth kisses all over your body as if he were worshiping it, eventually making his way down to where you wanted it the most, letting out the tiniest moan when he did. He licked and sucked your clit slowly, his beard scratching your thighs as he did. “Michael please,” you begged “Patience love.” He continued to lick your clit and roughly shoved two fingers into you, curving them just right and hitting your g-spot over and over again until your toes started to curl and your back arched off the couch. Michael placed a hand on your stomach to hold you down and you had the most mind blowing orgasm you had ever had. He licked his fingers clean as you laid there trying to catch your breath. “Mmm you taste delicious, you should taste yourself,” he sad kissing you deeply. As the two of you kissed he pushed his throbbing member into you, filling and stretching you as he did. He gave you a minute to adjust to his girth before relentlessly slamming into you over and over again, so hard at one point that he had to hold onto the couch, and you held onto him so tightly you were sure you left scratch marks on his back. At the pace Michael was going it didn’t long for either of you to cum, both of you screaming the other’s name as you did. He didn’t pull out right away, enjoying the feeling of being inside you. Instead he kissed you over and over again.

Michael eventually pulled out and you laid there with your head on his chest until you fell asleep. The next day you woke up with your thighs burning and you couldn’t help but smile when you saw them an angry red color. Michael’s gorgeous ginger beard had given you beard burn.


End file.
